Morning After
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: Their first night together had been amazing, exciting, almost like a dream... But the morning after was another story. OzXGil - Sequel to Dominance


I was sitting in the middle of free-period trying to plan for '_Loyalty'_ and thinking of Pandora Hearts fanfics in general, when a sudden thought popped to mind; other than perhaps one or two stories I've read, there has never been an account of the events following Gilbert and Oz's first night together (For obvious reasons, of course).

Then I re-read Dominance, and noticed a little something about their little… session that I just couldn't resist making fun of ^_^

This is written purely for fun (I think I'm becoming influenced by all the sadism of the Pandora Hearts characters!), and may tarnish your view of '_Dominance'_.

You have been warned! ^_^

**O-O-O**

**Morning After**

**O-O-O**

Amazing.

Absolutely amazing.

Amazing amazing amazing…

Those were the only words that ran through Oz Vassalius' mind as he began to drift off to the land of dreams, his form pressed against his servants, chilled and damp with sweat from the passionate lovemaking he had shared with the man by his side. He had fallen asleep in a blissful state, his body exhausted, his mind buzzing, his heart all aflutter in a fashion he had been sure was purely fictional when he had read about it in novels. Not so, it seemed.

'_I'm in love with you, Oz Vassalius…'_ The most beautiful words in existence… Words that removed any and all doubt from his mind and allowed him to relinquish his heart, his mind and his body to the man he loved.

It had been spontaneous, it had been exciting, and it had been absolutely amazing. He did not think it possible for him to ever be happier than he had been as he drifted off to sleep, wrapped in his servants arms, listening to the steady, rhythmic lullaby of his heartbeat.

…'

…'

But now?

Right now, Oz barely dared to breathe for fear of awakening the fiery pain that shot up his spine at the slightest movement. Seemed he was paying dearly for the 'amazing' treatment his servant had given him last night. _'Damn it Gil… couldn't you have been a little gentler?'_

He knew that wasn't the issue, but it was always easier to blame Gil when things went wrong. And it _had_ been his idea... Hadn't it? It all got a bit blurry after that first, mind-melting kiss._ "… Stupid Gil, making me forget if it was his fault or not."_

Suddenly, quietly, a voice above him whispered, "Oz?"

"_Ah, so he's finally awake is he_?" the blonde teen had been up for at least half an hour, but hadn't dared to open his eyes until he was sure he could move without hurting himself. Considering he still felt a fresh flare of pain lying in wait, it probably appeared to Gil that the boy was still asleep. He was about to open his eyes and scold his servant for his condition, but before he could something touched his chin and tilt his head slightly, a few strands of Gil's hair tickled his face, and he felt his servants lips press against his own in a tender, loving kiss.

Oz felt his frustration melt in an instant.

Replaced instead by a wave of embarrassment.

"So you are awake…" Gil whispered as he pulled away, smiling warmly when the boy's eyes fluttered open and met his own, a soft blush on the youth's face. Whilst they had been asleep both of them had turned on their side, Gil wrapping his arms around the younger boy and holding him to his form. His hands now rested loosely around the blond's waist, tightening somewhat when he spoke.

"What was that for?" Oz asked, feeling uncomfortable, and slightly upset with himself for sounding so defensive. But he hadn't said he could kiss him…

Gil chuckled softly, seeming unaffected by his master's tone, and rubbed his nose against Oz's, "Good morning, Oz."

The teen lowered his head, his face darkening; his servant never had been afraid to express his feelings in the most open, clichéd ways possible, not when he felt sure enough in their validity to do so. Oz, on the other hand, was not quite so open. When he got caught in the moment, like the night before, there was no problem. But at times like this… when there was no set up, no reason for it… these random expressions of affection caught him off guard, and he didn't know how to react. "Morning…" he muttered quietly, inwardly flinching at the childishness of his tone. What was wrong with him? Where was his dominant personality gone? Last night, and again now, why was it that he couldn't assert himself? At the rate things were going Gil was going to end up being the one in charge in this relationship, and he couldn't have that!

But it really didn't help that a single kiss from the man seemed to turn him into a puddle of pleasant emotions.

Like last night.

Which lead to…

"_What do you want… _Master_?"_

Ah! How could he let it happen? How was it that Gil had been in charge? He'd been teasing his master and had controlled everything, every step of the way. That wasn't how it was supposed to go, and Oz certainly wasn't supposed to like being controlled as much as he had. Being dominated was Gil's forte!

"Oz? Are you alright?"

The Vassalius' head shot up suddenly, his eyes full of determination and locked with Gil's golden orbs. The dark-haired man retreated a little in surprise, Oz's hands coming to rest on his shoulders as he pulled him slightly upwards so that there noses were nearly touching, speaking in a somewhat demanding tone.

"Next time, I'm on top."

"E-eh?!"

"No arguments!"

"I…" Gilbert stared at his master in utter confusion, wondering where on earth _that_ had come from. "… Okay?" he said, his voice expressing the confused shrug he was unable to perform due to his position.

"Good!" Oz said with a satisfied nod. Still… He shouldn't need Gilbert's permission, should he? He needed to assert his authority! And there was no time like the present, was there? He slipped his hand around Gilbert's neck and flashed his servant a suggestive smile, before tilting his head upwards and capturing the man's lips in his own, giving him a long, slow, teasing kiss that caused his servants body to shudder and his breathe to catch in his chest. A satisfied smirk broke their kiss; he still had some control, it seemed. Now was the time to catch Gilbert by surprise; he would pounce, pin him down, and show him who was boss. Order would be restored, pride would be satisfied, Gil would go back to being submissive; Oz would make is so. And all before breakfast! He was so talented it almost hurt.

His attempt to perform said stunt, however, caused a sudden flash of pain through his body. "Ah!" he covered his mouth and bit down on his palm all at once. Damn it… How had he forgotten? So much for his plan…

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Oz nodded, then remembered he was supposed to blame Gil for making him like this. He raised his head to complain, but Gil had already pulled away and was out of bed. Oz was left momentarily speechless when he registered that the man was still naked, blushing brightly despite the fact he'd already seen and felt more of that body than he ever thought he would, but within seconds Gil had disappeared into the bathroom. "H-Hey! What are you doing?"

What he was doing was running a bath for the injured teen. He reappeared moments later muttering a long string of apologues, stopping short of gathering the boy in his arms and carrying him to the tub himself only because Oz had struck him in the head when he tried.

"I can walk!"

"I think you'll find you can't…"

He could, but it involved a lot more limping and grumbling and hissing than his usual spring-stepped pace did. Gil helped him, turning into the mother hen he was at heart and giving Oz more information than the blonde thought he should know - and more than he wanted to know himself - about lessening the pain, how long it would last and so on.

"So Gil has been with men too?"

"What? No! I read books and they-!"

"You're _lying_~!"

"I am not!"

The man did all this without so much as a glance at his own clothes, which were still strewn along the floor.

Gil was surprisingly shameless when he was panicking.

O-O-O

Though it probably wouldn't come as a surprise to anyone in their immediate circle of friends – Sharon prided herself in her ability to detect potential couples, Alice often commented on their 'weird relationship' and Break was simply a know-it-all – Gil and Oz decided not to go to breakfast together. Wanting to find a place to sit before anyone else arrived (and spotted the limp he seemed incapable of suppressing), Oz went down the moment he was dressed, relieved to find that the room was empty save a single maid, who he immediately requested some tea from and waited for her to leave before moving awkwardly into one of the chairs at the end of the table.

"_Ow, ow, ow… Gil, I'm going to kill you…"_

Once he was uncomfortably seated and served his tea he allowed his mind to wander back to the previous night. Probably not the best way to take his mind off the pain, but it was all he could think about. And it did make him feel that what he was feeling right now… Remembering Gil's body pressed against his own, his lips on his, his gasps and groans and moans and the heavy, breathless way he whispered Oz's name… Well, maybe the pain was worth it.

"And just what are _you_ grinning about?"

"Ah!" Oz had been so lost in thought he hadn't noticed Break entering the room; whether he did so through the door or one of his more eccentric methods the blond had no idea. He laughed and scratched the back of his head, turning slightly in his chair to look at the man standing behind him, "Grinning? Was I? I was just thinking of something funny." Wait, if he was behind him how had he seen him grinning?

"Ah I see…" Break said with a nod, moving around and completely ignoring the nine available chairs in favor of sitting on the table by Oz. "Care to share?" He asked, glancing towards the doorway momentarily and nodding a greeting to someone before reaching into his bag and pulling out a few treats. Sugar for breakfast; of course.

Oz glanced back and spotted Sharon standing in the doorway. He nodded in greeting, which she returned silently, "Oh… I was just remembering when Gil fell asleep in the garden and Daina decided his chest was a good pillow." Oz improvised with a shrug, "It was one of those moments you had to be there for."

"I see," Break hummed, and almost immediately turned his attention from Oz to Sharon, popping a lollipop in his mouth and leaning back on his hands, "It was rather cold last night, don't you think, Milady?"

"It was," Sharon answered somewhat dismissively, her eyes focused on the cup of tea in her hands, but Oz did not miss the single threat of caution woven in her tone. Why? Then again, it was rather a random statement coming from Break, and he rarely said anything without purpose.

"Mmm," Break nodded and begun to swing his legs, the doll on his shoulder cackling and chanting 'Very cold! Very cold!' over and over again. After a moment, Break said, "Do you know what's interesting about the cold, Miss Sharon?"

"What is that, Break?"

Oz couldn't understand the reason for it, but he suddenly felt as if he was being pulled into a trap. There conversation was too… Random. Cold air? Something was happening… For a brief, horrifying moment he thought it had something to do with him and Gil, but quickly brushed that thought away. They couldn't know, that was impossible.

"What's interesting is that, when the air is cold, sound travels much further! And I find that on a particularly cold night like last night, even the tiniest noises can be heard. From the scuttling of a mouse to, say, the creaking of bedsprings."

Sharon lowered her teacup from her lips and smiled, "Creaking bedsprings you say?"

"Oh yes!" Break swung an arm over his head in emphasis, "An unmistakable sound! Of course, you probably wouldn't hear those if someone was screaming in ecstasy, would you?"

"I imagine not, but mind your language, Break."

Oz did not even register that he'd dropped his cup until the scalding liquid contents soaked through his shorts. With a yelp he jumped to his feet, instantly reigniting the dulled but still present pain from the previous night, causing him to flinch, stumble, and crash to the floor.

"Oh my," Break said, his voice lacking in even a single drop of genuine concern, "Whatever is the matter, Oz? Are you not feeling well?" He slid off the table and moved towards the boy, who was using the sleeve of his shirt to try and mop some of the hot tea from his legs. Crouching down by the teen's side, he reached out and poked the exact spot at the bottom of Oz's spine that sourced much of his pain, causing the boy to grimace, "Or are you hurt?"

Oz simply stared forward, his hands still brushing stray droplets off his attire, wondering how on earth he was supposed to respond in a situation like _this_. "W-Well-"

"What makes you think that?"

"_Ah! No Gil!"_ Oz thought frantically, catching sight of the growing grin on Break's face as his shot his attention towards the door, hearing his servant's approaching footsteps. _"Not now!"_

But Gilbert was not a mind reader, and so entered the room without any hesitation, followed closely by Alice. He was looking back at the chain with a questioning gaze, to which the young girl simply folded her arms and huffed.

"Don't play dumb; I heard you two fighting!"

Fighting? … Oh no, she didn't mean-?!

"What are you talking about?"

"_Shut up Gil!" _He really had to actually voice these commands. Too bad his mouth wasn't listening.

"Last night! The two of you kept calling each other and yelling like you were in pain! I went to check," the chain pointed towards the Reinsworth noble across the room, "but she told me you needed to get it out of your system and I should let you alone."

"It was for the best," Sharon said with a gentle nod, still smiling sweet as sugar. Break and Emily began to chuckle loudly, and Gil's face turned paper white then bright red as realization struck him. Oz pinched himself, desperately hoping this was some sort of horrible nightmare.

He didn't wake up.

Alice planted her fists on her hips and glared at Gil, "I don't understand you at all; if you want to protect him so bad why did you attack him?"

"Indeed!" Break's tone was gleeful, a rare and terrifying sound, "It sure did sound like Gilbert was the attacker!"

"Oz did seem to do a lot more screaming than you," Alice nodded in agreement, "you must have been hurting him a lot."

"How unexpected," Sharon said, "I thought that Master Oz was more aggressive."

"Or at least stronger than Seaweed-Head!" Alice grumbled, turning to Oz, "Don't embarrass me by being weak, manservant! Make sure you beat him next time!"

"I… I…"

"Say you'll win!"

"B-But-!"

"Say you'll beat Seaweed-Head!" Alice ordered charging across the room before Gilbert had a chance to grab her and standing over Oz, "Say you'll beat him or I'll-!"

"O-Okay I will!" Oz blurted out; Alice had raised her hand to strike him in the head, like she always did when she was annoyed with him, but right now he was feeling particularly… sensitive, and really didn't need any further injuries. Realizing exactly what he had promised, at least in the eyes of Break, Sharon and even Gilbert, his face began to burn.

"Oooooh did you hear that Raven?" Break chimed, "Oz says he's going to _beat_ you in your next _fight_… How do you feel about that? _Excited_?"

"Sh-shut up!" Gilbert yelled, moving swiftly across the room towards Oz. Fearing the pain, but far more interested in escaping from further torment from the Reinsworth inhabitants and his clueless chain, the young blond raised his arms upward when his servant reached for him, allowing the tall man to grip his wrists and pull him to his feet quickly, and arm instantly appearing around his shoulders and all but hauling him towards the door.

Alice blinked as the pair quickly made their way across the room, "Oz, why are you limping?"

"N-no reason!"

"Seaweed-Head don't break my manservant!"

"Oh don't worry Miss Alice," Break said with a chuckle, raising his voice so the retreating pair could hear him, "I'm sure Mr. Gilbert will take _good care_ of 'Young Master Oz'!"

"Shut up idiot!"

Oz stumbled and hissed, "_Gil_!"

"S-Sorry!"

Gilbert and Oz's hypothetical fighting was the topic of conversation at every meal for an entire week, much to the embarrassment of the pair involved and despite the lack of any actual 'fighting' since. Alice felt it appropriate to provide advice on different fighting techniques so her manservant wouldn't shame her, which only served to encourage advice from the others; Break insisted that speed and endurance were the most important qualities in battle, Sharon believed it was best to wait until one's opponent tired themselves out before striking back with a powerful blow. Certain useful stances, interesting techniques or meals to improve ones stamina… It really did seem like a conversation about battle tactics, despite the clear intent in Break and Sharon's words.

Gilbert didn't have much to contribute; he simply focused on his food and tried to tune everyone out, a red tinge ever-present on his cheeks.

And Oz?

Oz took notes.

**O-O-O**

**The End**

**O-O-O**


End file.
